Chemical entry into the 6-ketomorphinan series has been successfully accomplished. The 4-hydroxy-6-ketomorphinan, which has been, hitherto, difficulty accessible can be converted to 3-deoxydihydromorphine, a possible substrate for microbiological oxidation.